Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to access point name (APN) accessing technology, and more particularly, to an APN access method and program for improving APN accessibility of a vehicle, and a telematics device and computer-readable recording medium for performing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Over-the-air device management (OTADM) technology for setting or updating a communication setting value under control of a communication network provider (e.g., a base station) applies to mobile terminals. A representative example of OTADM includes an access point name (APN).
APN refers to a string necessary to set or update the name of a mobile terminal that may be connected to a wireless network via the APN. In order to change the APN set in the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal receives a specific message (e.g., an APN change alarm message) from the base station. The specific message refers to a message periodically transmitted to the mobile terminal during a specific time (e.g., 72 hours in North America Verizon) set in the wireless network.
When the mobile terminal normally receives the specific message, the wireless network is accessed to normally perform data transmission and reception. However, unlike the above-described mobile terminal, even when a telematics device mounted in a vehicle accesses the same wireless network as the mobile terminal, the APN may not be normally updated in a wireless environment in which the specific time has elapsed due to a weak electric field, a shadow area, or a power off (e.g., power off due to long-term parking).